


Assurance - A Drarry Oneshot

by vengeantEntropy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Severus Snape, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, One Shot, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengeantEntropy/pseuds/vengeantEntropy
Summary: Harry accidentally got pregnant (don't all me how, only magic knows why xD ) and is reluctant to tell the father that hates children.





	Assurance - A Drarry Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I wrote most of this last August and then never finished it because I recently found it and finished it off. Yay for writer's block! Or for forgetfulness? Whatever works. Anyways, enjoy!

Harry paced back and forth across the Gryffindor dormitory floor while Ron laid sprawled out on his bed. They had been trying to come up with a solution for hours now with no luck.    
  
~   
  
Eight weeks ago, Harry had been getting nauseous and tired easily, even when he hadn't been doing much.    
  
Six weeks ago, Harry's exhaustion had only gotten worse and his mood began to swing. One moment he'd be fine, the next he was snapping at Hermione, and then he was bawling as he apologized to her.    
  
Five weeks ago, Harry found himself in the bathroom more frequently as his nausea worsened and he couldn't keep down his food.    
  
Four weeks ago, Ron had finally had enough and had gotten Hermione to begin researching what could be wrong with Harry. Harry had developed odd food cravings at this point and almost everything that went down ended coming back up.    
  
Three weeks ago, Harry began noticing pain in his chest. It was also more difficult to sleep properly. Bags under his eyes, he dragged himself from class to class, praying he didn't snap at anyone else that day.    
  
Two weeks ago, Harry woke up bloody. He frantically searched for the wound that had caused the mess and ended up leaning over the side of his bed and throwing up his dinner from earlier. He was faintly aware of movement around him as his vision swam and he clutched his sheets tightly. The fogginess that had settled over Harry's mind eventually lifted, and he found himself in the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione worriedly looking over him.    
  
Harry's head tilted to the side and he watched as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand. He instinctively knew that she was only trying to get some test results, but Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching away from her, his hand unconsciously rested against his stomach.    
  
He watched as Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened as she quickly cast a different test. Harry's heart gave a sharp pang as Madame Pomfrey looked at him in a terrified awe. "My congratulations, Mr. Potter. You're going to be a father." She stated in quiet disbelief despite the evidence.    
  
Harry's hands immediately went to cradle his stomach. His eyes were open wide and he moaned in horror. "Madame Pomfrey, are you positive? After all, Harry is a male..." Hermione timidly brought up.    
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm positive. The spell is guaranteed to work if it has been five weeks since conception. If there is indeed a baby within, then the result of the spell is never wrong. It is only when the mother has recently conceived that the spell becomes untrustworthy as it doesn't always determine that there is a baby present." She explained.    
  
The Golden Trio paled. "Bloody hell, Harry. How'd you manage this?" Ron exclaimed. Harry's face instantly burned red. He shook his head, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Draco-    
  
Bloody hell, Draco. Harry gasped for breath as a sob escaped him. Draco was the father. The very same one that hated children. The one who wrinkled his nose in disdain anytime a child did something he deemed unsavory. The one who would surely reject him and their child once he found out. The one who would leave Harry all alone to care for their baby.    
  
Harry clutched at his stomach, gasping for air between sobs until Madame Pomfrey forced a Calming Drought down his throat and he settled into a calmer state, quickly passing out.    
  
~   
  
Since that day, Harry had plenty of conversations with his best friends that consisted of much yelling as well as screaming and crying on his part. In the end, he told them about Draco and they reluctantly accepted Harry's choice. Ron had grumbled the most, but even he seemed to understand that Harry's growing baby took precedence over the petty feud between the rivals.    
  
Which had all led up until now. While Harry had been sneaking out with Draco before, he had taken to coming up with excuses recently. Anything he could do to get out of sex and conversations with Draco was what he would do. During the time that he hadn't known of his condition, he had tried to put some distance between them in an attempt to not get Draco sick. But now? Now Harry had no choice. He vowed to never speak to Draco again, if he could help it.    
  
"You won't give it up, will you? You really want to have this kid?" Ron lazily asked, though his tone conveyed an intensity that Harry was unaccustomed to hearing from the redhead.    
  
Harry took a moment to think before responding without hesitation. "I know I shouldn't want it. And I know that Draco will leave me once he finds out. But I can't let this kid go through anything like what I did. I made it, it's mine, and I'm not going to give up on it. Even if it is an inconvenience." He stubbornly replied.    
  
"Y'know what? With the twins gone, I think we've got an extra room at the Burrow if you want to stay with us. I'm positive Mum would be overjoyed to be able to pamper you and then spoil your kid once they're here." Ron suggested. Harry sniffed as his eyes watered and snot began to flow.    
  
"Thank you." Harry mumbled as he crashed down onto the bed and curled up to Ron in an attempt to give the boy a hug. Ron chuckled and awkwardly patted Harry's shoulder. Even after so long, Hermione and him were still trying to understand how to deal with Harry's new emotional issues without hurting him or making him constantly cry.    
  
Hermione was currently researching male pregnancies in the library. Just the thought of opening a book and reading it made Harry's stomach turn, so he and Ron had elected to remain at the tower and decide what to do about the father of Harry's child.    
  
"What if you just didn't tell him?" Ron suggested. Harry rolled his eyes. "I think he'll be able to guess for himself once my stomach grows. I'm already far along enough that I've got a small bump. And even if I tried, he's bound to figure out how to get me alone at some point. I can't avoid him forever..." Harry answered, biting at his lower lip.    
  
Ron grunted. "So we break it to him gently then?" He asked. Harry sighed. "Doesn't matter how gently. He's not going to take it well." He rolled over to face away from Ron as tears prickled in his eyes once more. "He'll be so furious. He'll blame me. He won't want to be near me ever again." Harry worried, tears freeing themselves and falling down.    
  
Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder in an attempt of comfort. "Whatever happens, Hermione and I are here for you, mate. We won't let you go through this alone." Ron stated. Harry gave him a weak smile.    
  
"Thank you. Both of you. I'm not strong enough to be able to do this by myself." Harry replied with a soft laugh. "That's bollocks. You're plenty strong, Harry. You could do this all on your own and do great. The thing is that you don't have to. You've got us." Ron retorted as he sat up and threw an arm around Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry leant against his best friend and hummed softly in agreement. "I need you there when I tell him. About the baby, I mean. Hermione too. I just- If he were to lash out or do anything, I need you both there to protect the baby." Harry softly said.    
  
Ron tensed up, but agreed. "You tell us when and where and we're there. Not like you'll be getting very far without us anyways." He teased. They laughed before Harry eventually asked for them to call it a night and passed out on his bed.    
  
~   
  
One week after, the trio was in Potions class with Harry decidedly avoiding Draco's glare. Hermione went to grab the ingredients they needed while Ron stood protectively beside Harry.    
  
Harry went to stand up beside Ron and immediately sat back down as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. "You alright, mate?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "Just look over the instructions while I set the cauldron up." Ron directed. Harry nodded again and flipped through his potions book to find the recipe.    
  
Hermione returned not long later with the ingredients required, and they got to work brewing their potion. It was going well until Hermione asked Harry to use a knife to crush open the sopophorous beans and release the juice. The moment the thick sliver juice was released, the smell hit Harry. He was unable to prevent himself from turning to the side and throwing up the meager contents of his stomach.    
  
"Potter! You should know better than to make such a revolting mess while brewing a potion. 20 points from Gryffindor and I expect you to march your way up to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Now, Potter." Snape snapped as Hermione spelled the mess and smell away.    
  
Harry rigidly held his arms to his sides instead of cradling his stomach like he wanted to and began to walk from the classroom. "Wesley, Granger, where do you two think you're going? Sit back down and finish making your Draught." Snape demanded.    
  
Harry turned back and saw the looks of panic on their faces. He gave them a weak but reassuring smile. "You know where to find me." He told them before leaving.    
  
Harry made his way through the dungeon halls, clutching his sour stomach. "You know, you could let me eat every now and then and not throw it back out." Harry mumbled to his belly. He continued on his way, assured that no one would be leaving Snape's class in the meantime and that he wouldn't be followed. Just because Draco didn't know he was expecting, didn't mean that the teachers were ignorant. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on informing all of the teachers in the event of a medical emergency or even for just a potentially risky lesson plan.    
  
Snape had been the least amused.   
  
Nonetheless, the professors were all sworn to secrecy for as long as was possible and they were all under orders from the Headmaster to keep Harry out of harm's way.    
  
Caught up in his thoughts and mutterings to his little passenger, Harry was taken by surprise when he was roughly yanked to the side into an empty room.    
  
He struggled against his captor and tried to yank his arms out of their grip so he could reach for his wand. He was pushed into a wall and he whimpered, afraid for the baby. His arms were yanked above his head and a knee settled itself between his legs.    
  
"Stop, stop, please just stop," Harry began to plead. He continued this chant, his eyes shut tight and devoted his attention to his magic. Surely there was a way to make something happen on accident? Not unlike a child with no magical control, he just needed to be desperate enough.    
  
"You've been avoiding me." A voice angrily whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes flew open to see Draco glaring at him. He let out a whine and tried to twist to the side and move his stomach away from the Slytherin. "What the hell is your problem?" Draco hissed, frustrated with Harry's fairly submissive actions.    
  
"Let go, let go, let go, you're going to hurt us, let go!" Harry cried out in response as the waterworks began. Draco immediately loosened his grip on Harry's wrists and took a step back with the leg he had been using to pin Harry to the wall.    
  
"Harry? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? You've been acting so weird lately and you keep getting sick and you haven't told me anything. We used to tell each other everything and now I'm desperate enough that I'm forcibly dragging you into an empty classroom just to get a chance to finally talk to you! You need to talk to me otherwise I can't help and I'm just so frustrated that you've been avoiding me so if you could please just please tell me what's going on then maybe I can do something about it." Draco rambled.    
  
During Draco's confusion, Harry managed to slip a hand from his grip and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Draco's chest. "Back away from us, Dra- Malfoy." Harry whispered, his voice broken.    
  
Draco stepped back with a jolt as though Harry had already hexed him. "I thought we were long past the last names, Potter? I'm here because I'm worried about your well-being, not to mention our relationship, and did you say us?" Draco snapped.    
  
Harry gave a miniscule nod. Draco stared at him.    
  
"Us?" Draco asked again. Harry's lower lip trembled and he sank against the wall to the floor, drained. "Us," he echoed, clutching his stomach tightly with his wand still in hand.    
  
"Care to elaborate?" Draco drawled out.    
  
"I- well you see- It's ours." Harry finally stated, the tears no longer flowing so roughly.     
  
"Ours," Draco echoed, his voice no longer strong.    
  
"I'm pregnant." Harry whispered, carefully watching Draco's face.    
  
A moment passed. Then another with no response. Finally, Draco blinked. "You're pregnant with my child." He restated. Harry gave a small nod. Draco's eyes widened as realization hit him and he surged forward to scoop Harry into a hug, causing the boy to drop his wand in surprise.    
  
"You wonderful wonderful boy, always full of surprises." Draco muttered by Harry's ear. Harry sat there, his limbs stiff in disbelief. "Wait," Draco drawled out as he pulled back, his eyes narrowing at him. "How long have you known?" He asked.    
  
Harry's throat went dry and his gaze fell. "Three weeks." He mumbled. "Louder my love, I can't hear you." Draco reprimanded, tapping a finger against Harry's nose. "Three weeks." Harry repeated a tad louder, his face flushed.   
  
"Three weeks?" Draco echoed. "Three bloody weeks and you didn't want to tell the baby's father about her existence? I could have been helping you, you stupid Gryffindor! And now I've lost out on valuable time for planning for her arrival. What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" Draco whined.    
  
"Wait, you'd help me?" Harry dumbly asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "I forgot how oblivious you Gryffindors are. Are you not my boyfriend? Do we not currently have a baby on the way? Are you not a stupid teenager that follows danger and could unintentionally put our child in a hazardous situation? For god's sake, Harry! I could have hurt her by pulling you in here like that! Are you hurt? Is she okay? Did I go too far? We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. Now." Draco ranted as he began pulling Harry to his feet.    
  
"I thought you hated children?" Harry quietly asked, scared to hope that maybe he had been wrong. "Oh don't get me wrong, I do. They are vile, filthy creatures," Draco replied as he wrapped an arm around Harry whose heart plummeted. "But this is our child we're talking about. Do you know how amazing she's going to be? Try the best kid ever." Draco gushed, pulling Harry in the direction of the Hospital Wing.    
  
Harry burst out in tears again as he fought for breath. Draco immediately cradled him in his arms and stroked his back. "Shhh, you're okay. It's okay. Just you wait and see. Our Polaris is going to be the most beautiful little girl you've ever laid eyes on." Draco soothed.    
  
Harry forcibly shoved Draco away causing him to stumble. "Polaris? Oh hell no, we're not ruining our kid's life by naming them Polaris. And how do you even know it's a girl? It's only been about thirteen weeks since this kid even became a reality!" Harry yelled.    
  
Draco looked stunned at the sudden shift in Harry's mood until he shook it off and nudged Harry to walk forward again. "I just have a good feeling. And don't think about giving her some lower status muggle name. It would bring shame to her lineage." Draco teased.    
  
"And if I do name her something like that? Emma or Katherine or even Hermione or whatever? What would you do then?" Harry snapped at him, unconsciously testing how genuine Draco's previous reaction had been.    
  
Shocked, Draco pursed his lips. "Well I suppose then I'd insist that she be brought up as well as we can manage and make sure she never has to want for anything." Draco softly answered.    
  
Harry's heart swelled with emotion and he rushed at Draco to burrow himself in his arms. "Thank you," he mumbled. He hadn't believed that Draco would be anywhere near as accepting as he was and his hormones weren't helping any.    
  
More tears slid down Harry's cheeks when Draco eventually pulled away to place a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Let's get you to Pomfrey. We can talk more there." Draco suggested. Harry hummed softly and leaned against him as they walked.    
  
~   
  
"What brings you here today, Mister Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked when Harry had arrived with Draco at the Hospital Wing. She shot Harry a pointed look. "It's okay, he knows." Her gaze became curious, but she ushered them into a private room anyways.    
  
"You know the drill." Madame Pomfrey said as she gestured to the bed and handed him a glass of water. Harry hopped onto it and allowed her magic to wash over him as he rinsed his mouth of the taste of vomit. "It was the smell of sopophorous bean juice this time. Happened right in the middle of Professor Snape's classroom." Harry absentmindedly told her. She chuckled.    
  
"I'm sure that the professor was pleased about that." She teased. Draco snorted. "About as pleased as a grindylow." He remarked and Harry laughed softly.    
  
After finishing up her exam, Madame Pomfrey accio-ed a bottle of calming draught and handed it to Harry. Harry gave her a grateful smile before taking the bottle, sitting up, and drinking it's contents. He placed the empty bottle on the table beside the bed and leaned back against the backboard of the bed.    
  
"Does Mr. Malfoy know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked Harry. "That would be me." Draco replied as he moved the pillows on the bed to cushion Harry's back.    
  
A faint smile ghosted Madame Pomfrey's professional mask and she nodded. "Any questions, Mr. Malfoy? Or would you boys like a moment to yourselves before Harry's other halves get here?" She asked.    
  
Draco snorted. "Of course I have questions. Where would I even begin? For now, however, I would like for us to be left alone. Thank you." He replied. Madame Pomfrey nodded and left the room.    
  
Harry watched her leave before dropping his gaze to his lap. He could feel Draco's stare on him, but was too nervous to make eye contact. He heard Draco sigh.    
  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" Draco softly asked. Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco. "Yes, of course I was going to. I just, well there was so much going on, and yeah that's a bad excuse, but I really thought you hated children and that you would hate me and leave our child once I told you. I wasn't ready for that rejection. I really didn't want to confront you without Ron and Hermione..." Harry rambled.    
  
"Harry," Draco said lightly, lifting his chin up so that Harry was forced to look at him. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry you didn't get to tell me on your own terms. I'm even more sorry that you thought I would have that kind of reaction that made you believe running away would be the better solution. I never meant to make you feel that way. But there's no use dwelling in the past. Not when we've got a big future ahead of us." He finished with a loving smile at Harry's midsection.    
  
"My eyes are up here, silly." Harry teased. Draco's eyes came back up to meet his own. "And such beautiful eyes they are." He softly stated. Harry blushed. "Not really," he mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes and tapped Harry's nose. "What have we discussed about self love, my beauty?" He asked. Harry's face burned harder. "That I need to be less hard on myself and accept me the way I am, scars and all." Harry softly answered. "I'm glad you remembered," Draco drawled, "because knowing that is going to help you to see yourself as I see you, mon ange." Harry ducked his head, attempting to hide from Draco's overwhelmingly loving gaze. 

~

The following months took Harry and, by extension, Draco on an emotional rollercoaster. Harry's emotions continued to rage wildly as his magic grew in unpredictably as it prepared him and the baby for the birth. Draco had become a witness to many an object exploding because Harry had gotten cranky or overly anxious or for a number of other reasons. Ever the one for grandeur and planning ahead, Draco had an entire wing of the Malfoy Manor dedicated to his future child. Harry insisted it was overboard but Draco defended his preparation as his child shouldn't settle for anything less. 

When the child had arrived, Draco gave Harry a smug smile as their daughter was revealed to them. "Well, did you end up deciding on a name?" Hermione asked, watching the new fathers from the other side of the room. "Yes, we did," Harry beamed. "Her name is Lily Polaris Potter-Malfoy." He declared. Draco's smile widened. "I helped pick the name," he cheekily stage whispered to Hermione. 

"Congratulations mate," Ron offered. "Thanks Ron," Harry grinned. "We uh, um, Draco can you-?" He asked. Draco nodded. "We would be honoured for the two of you to be her godparents," Draco said. Hermione and Ron's faces broke out into large grins as they nodded. "We'd be delighted," Hermione replied. "I'm so glad everything turned out for the best," Harry whispered. Draco fondly responded, "Me too love, me too."   
  



End file.
